Happy New Year!
by everlark14
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are celebrating New Years together, and are married. They ring in the new year... diffrently then others. Rated M for a reason! Mindless smut inside! For 18 years or older readers! Written for Dirty December/Naughty New Years Challenge.


**Hi! This is my first smut story... so I'm a little iffy on it...**

**Rated M for mindless smut! Not for anyone under 18. This is a slight AU. Very slight. I say this because it's set now.**

**This is written for Dirty December/Naughty New Years Challenge.**

**REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR PEETA!" I screamed. I blowed my noise maker and started hopping around the room. "I survived 2012! I survive 2012! I sur-"

"You know it's good luck to kiss someone at midnight on new years?" Peeta says cockily.

"Oh really? Hmm..." I start to make my way over to him and sit down on his lap. He pulls me in for a heated, passionate kiss.

He tips his head to the left, to deepen the kiss. His tongue runs over my bottom lip begging for entrance, he nips at my bottom lip with his teeth and I gasp. He slips his tongue in my mouth and our tongues fight for power. Something tells me that he's going to take over tonight...

Never breaking the kiss he stands up, and walks up the stairs towards our bedroom. He enters and shuts the door with his foot.

He dumps me on the bed and stands over me. He walks To the closet and shuffles around with something. He walks towards me with handcuffs.

"Now Katniss. Tonight is my night. You are going to do what I say or you will get punished. Do you understand?" he asks huskily. Wetness pools in my panties and I press my thighs together.

I nod and he places the handcuffs on the bed side table. He starts to kiss me again and my hands tug at the hem of his shirt. He lefts it over his head and I run my hands down is toned chest. He pulls my hands away and starts to undress me. He takes off my dress that I wore for New Years, leaving me in a lacy block bra with matching panties. He unclamps the bra and I let it slide to the floor. He takes in the sight of by breasts and already hardened nipples. He then reaches for my panties. He palms me through that 1 artical of clothing and I moan.

He groans, "God kat, your already so wet! Its seeping through!" he removes my panties and gives it one last palm.

_What a tease!_

He doesn't even touch my breasts or my very very wet pussy again, before he pulls me off the bed and pushes to my knees.

"Undress the rest of me," he says, more arousal pools between my thighs and I follow his command.

He's left in his boxers when he demands me to, "take off my boxers to. Let my cock spring free."

Just as he says, spring free it does. "Now Katniss you are going to take my long hard, thick, dick into your mouth until I come. And when I spill my seed into your mouth your going to swollow it, and lick the rest of my head, and your lips."

"Okay..." I say. He slaps my ass.

"I never told you to speak!"

I hold my whimper in as I lick the head of his hard dick. I take as much as him as I can in my mouth, and start to lap my tongue over him. I play with his balls, and he threads his hands in my hair.

"Ah, fuck Kat! So good! Shit! ... Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

It's not long before he releases his cum in my mouth. I swallow down the sweet/salty treat, and smile. I lick the head of his penis, and the rest off my lips.

"Your turn..." he handcuffs my wrists to the back board of the bed. I don't know why, but I really enjoy this Peeta!

He fondles with my breast, then he lowers his mouth onto my right breast still fondling the other. He blows on my nipples then licks it, so I get a hot/cold sensation!

I moan and he doesn't slap me. He works on my other breast afterwards.

When he breaks away he turns his focus onto my pussy.

He palms me, and outlines my folds. I buck my hips, so he gets the idea. He slips a finger Into my folds, and I moan. He inserts an extra fingers inside of me. They pump in and out, in and out.

He releases his fingers and brings one of them to his lips. He sucks my juices from his hands.

He holds his other finger up, for me to see. "See this finger katniss? It's a very special finger. It's the last finger that has your juices on it," his eyes dart to my still wet clit. I'm becoming so hot and bothered down there its not even funny!

Now I know why Peeta hand cuffed me! I would have finished the job myself.

"Since this is the last fingers with your juices on it, you are going to clean it."

My eyes widen, and I nod. He sticks the finger in my mouth and I suck up my juices. He watches me, with lust. He licks my clit, then he flicks my clit with his tongue.

I moan and he finishes if up. He then un-handcuffs me, and kneels over me. He slides on a condom, then he thrusts into me, and I feel whole.

We're both moaning, groaning, cursing, and saying random things.

I buck my hips and we get a rhythme. "Come on Katniss, come for me baby!" Peeta moans.

That sends us both over te edge, and we come together, it's a moment of pure bliss. I lose myself in a world o pleasure and when I come back I'm panting.

Peeta lies down next to me, and kisses my forehead. "I love you. So so much."

"I love you too." I say.

"So what's your news year resalotion?" he asks me. I think it over for a munite but when I answer he chuckles and agrees.

"My new years resolution is to have more mind blowing sex like that!"

* * *

**Please review! Flames welcomed, along with constructive criticism.**


End file.
